


Terrible Things

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, First there's fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Marriage, Sickfic, then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy first notices Harry staring at him months after they find him alive in Kentucky. Obviously Harry’s looked at him before, but Eggsy turns and catches Harry watching him with soft eyes and the hint of a smile playing on his lips. It’s a look Eggsy has seen a few times in his own reflection when he thinks of Harry, and all the younger can say is <i>“oh.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> For ho-ne-y on tumblr. She requested a fic based on the song [Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAplLy3tzmI%0A)
> 
> I'm [ takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin ](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

_I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things._

Eggsy first notices Harry staring at him months after they find him alive in Kentucky. Obviously Harry’s looked at him before, but Eggsy turns and catches Harry with soft eyes and the hint of a smile playing on his lips. It’s a look Eggsy has seen a few times in his reflection when he thinks of Harry, and all the younger can say is “oh.”

_[H]e said, “Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can’t help but notice, you’re staring at me. I know I shouldn’t say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you’re in love with me.”_

It takes a year before either man does anything about their feelings, choosing instead revel in the other’s company during late nights at Harry’s, casually drinking through the older man’s liquor collection. It’s nice, Eggsy thinks, being able to spend time with Harry like this, like their old friends. Sometimes they drank together on Harry’s balcony, telling each other stories about themselves.

Harry causes Eggsy to knock over the table that held their drinks one particular night when he recalls tales of his time as a recruit. Eggsy doesn’t remember much of it the next morning, but the bits that stick with him are about Merlin and how he became bald, and Eggsy giggles despite his hangover.

Eggsy tells Harry about his training for the Marines, as well as the shenanigans he got into with Jamal and Ryan. Drunk Harry finds his stories hilarious, leaning on Eggsy as laughter racks through his body (much to Eggsy’s delight.) Sober Harry gives him lectures that Eggsy grins through, knowing that the older man has done much worse in his younger years.

_Now, most of the time we’d have too much to drink and we’d laugh at the stars and we’d share everything._

It’s after a simple mission gone wrong that Harry finally tells Eggsy that he loves him. Eggsy thinks the confession could have been romantic, seeing as Harry is stuck between two sets of highly trained guards with anti-tank riffles, but he lets out a hysterical giggle from where he is beside Merlin.

“I love ya too,” Eggsy whispers afterwards, “So you better come back alive, ya hear?”

“Can do,” Harry responds, voice stronger than it’d been during his initial confession.

“And Harry?”

“Yes Eggsy?”

“You’re gonna tell me that again when ya don’t think you’re ‘bout t’die.”

_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care; love was a story that couldn’t compare._

It feels like bliss, the next few months. Eggsy moves in with Harry, carrying the little material possessions he owned into their house, letting out a content sigh as he spreads out like a starfish over their new bed. Harry smiles fondly and joins his lover on the silken sheets, chuckling as Eggsy wraps his limbs around Harry in his sleep.

Eggsy learns how to cook under Harry’s patient instructions, delighting in the fact that Harry knows how to make doughnuts from scratch, and even owns a portable fryer specifically for doughnut making. Eggsy finds out that Harry has the biggest sweet tooth during this particular lesson, and teases his lover for being just like a little kid in a candy store when they decorate the fresh doughnuts. He gets a kiss for his efforts (or maybe to keep him quiet, but Eggsy doesn’t particularly care.)

They go on missions together, working as if they’d been raised to be spies together. Their executions are flawless, bodies moving in sync with every pull of the trigger and dodge. Roxy likes to joke that they’re basically a long-suffering married couple, and Merlin agrees when Eggsy and Harry give her identical “done” expressions.

Harry decides to make their observations a reality six months into their relationship as he gets down on one knee in the middle of some posh restaurant. Of course Eggsy says yes.

_“Can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I’m asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?“_

The wedding is simple, yet elegant, under Roxy’s planning. Merlin stands behind Harry at the altar, the best man, with JB perched at the wizard’s feet with a small bowtie around his neck. Roxy stands as Maid of Honor, smiling brightly in support when Daisy skips down the aisle tossing small white petals behind her. Eggsy is almost in tears, Michelle already tearing up while she walks her boy down the aisle to his future husband.

Eggsy stands beside Harry, taking a glimpse at the small church filled with Kingsman agents and a few non-agent friends. Harry squeezes one of his hands in reassurance, and Eggsy beams. The ceremony and vows are a blur, but Eggsy knows he can hear and say the only two words that matter.

“I do.”

_I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things._

Eggsy’s is in bliss, he’s essentially floating on cloud nine following his wedding. He can call himself Eggsy Unwin-Hart now, and he makes a habit of repeating it whenever he has the chance. Harry enjoys seeing Eggsy take pride in being his husband, rewarding his young lover in bed often, and it seems like that’s how it’s going to be for a long time.

The first signs Eggsy ignores. He’s just come from a mission where he got pretty beat up, having pretended to be kidnapped in order to extract information for his target, and so the yellowness of his skin around his bruises doesn’t cause any alarm. And the pain in his abdomen and the nausea were obviously caused by the beating as well.

The next signs, Eggsy figures he must have eaten something bad at the restaurant Harry took him out to. Food poisoning is the reason that his head hurts and he’s throwing up in the expensive toilet Harry insisted on buying for the house. 

And spies get tired. His sleepiness isn’t a symptom of anything, obviously. He has a high-stress job, and he has great sex with his husband, of course he gets drowsy. It’s natural right?

“Your liver is failing,” the doctor tells him when he finally take himself to Kingsman’s medical center. “It looks like it’s been this way for a very long time.”

_[H]e said, “Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I’m sick and I’ve only got weeks.”_

“Eggsy, you’ll be alright,” Harry says from his husband’s bedside. Now that Eggsy is lying in the crisp white sheets of the medical bay, it’s easier to see that his skin is dull and faintly yellow, and Harry curses to himself for not having noticed sooner. He thought it had been odd that Eggsy bruises hadn’t cleared away as fast as usual, but Eggsy did many stupid physical things, it hadn’t been a leap in logic to think that he had been getting new bruises in their place.

Eggsy smiles and grasps Harry’s hand with his own, fingers intertwining and their wedding bands clinking against one another.

“Merlin said he was lookin’ for a match for t’transplant,” Eggsy slurs out, stroking Harry’s hand with his thumb softly, “I ain’t worried.”

Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead and they stay together in companionable silence for hours, whispering out reassurances to one another every so often. Harry only leaves when Merlin comes to fetch him at 9pm, telling him that he needs to eat. Roxy takes Harry’s place next to Eggsy, insisting that Eggsy will be fine for the half hour he’ll be away.

“Merlin’s got the transplant set up for transfer, Eggsy’s going to be fine. Get something to eat, you’re useless to him if you pass out from hunger.”

Harry concedes and joins Merlin for dinner, and the two go over Eggsy’s treatment and procedure. Harry is hopeful about Eggsy’s recovery, everything is in order and his husband is strong-willed. Everything will be fine.

That, of course, is when a nurse comes running in.

_“Please, don’t be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”_

Eggsy had fallen asleep, and Roxy had felt like her best friend deserved some rest, so she didn’t say anything. Then the heart monitor went wild and the doctors came rushing in.

Cerebral edema. Roxy rolls the word around in her mind as she watches the casket being lowered into the ground, right beside a Lee Unwin. Eggsy hadn’t fallen asleep, but rather the failure of his liver had caused complications within his brain, a build up of fluids that had deprived his brain of oxygen, and he’d passed out. She should have picked up on it, she thinks, even though there’s no way she could have known.

_Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees_

Harry is closest to the covered mound now, hands clutching a letter that Eggsy had written for him in case of his death. All Kingsman wrote a letter for their loved ones in case of their death, always assuming they would fall in combat. Harry can’t bring himself to look at what his husband had written for him.

The guests were leaving the cemetery now, Kingsman returning to their missions, Eggsy’s friends going to the pub to honor his memory in pint after pint. Michelle and Daisy were off to the side, huddling together as they cry over another family member lost. JB whines next to Eggsy’s headstone, the pug wondering where is owner is. Roxy and Merlin give him reassuring hugs before they leave as well, the world is depending on the Kingsman still, there is no time for grief.

Harry remains in front of Eggsy’s grave for hours, long after Michelle and Daisy leave with JB in tow. He eventually finds himself sitting on the ground, legs growing tired from standing, turning the letter around to open it. He lets out a chuckle at the card, a watercolor illustration of two pugs drinking tea, something so Eggsy that he can’t help himself.

“I can’t make it better, but I can make you tea,” Harry reads from the front, and he opens the card only to have bags of his favorite tea fall out.

“I bet I was heroic,” Harry reads from the messy handwriting inside the card, “Wasn’t I? You can lie to the world and say I was even if I wasn’t. I bet it was awesome and I stopped the bad guy too, right bruv? Sorry, Harry, you never liked when I called you bruv. I love you Harry, but you know that, we just got married! I love you and I stopped the bad guy, that’s all you have to know. And I will love you even after I’m gone, because you were the best thing to happen to me, ya know? Yeah, Dad was gone, but you came back for me, you kept your promise to come back if I needed your help and you made me a Kingsman!

“There was a little scare when you disappeared in Kentucky after Valentine shot you, but then you came running back to Kingsman like it wasn’t no big deal! And then you stayed, and you married me. And so far it’s been great! And I’ll remember our honeymoon, and I’ll treasure my ring forever, because you gave me everything. But I have to be serious now, because you reading this means I’m dead Harry. And god, it must hurt and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But I love you. And I need you to take care of JB, okay Harry? JB and my mum, and Daisy and Roxy and Merlin. You have to take care of them, and you have to be there for each other. You’re my family, and I love you. And I love them, and I love what time we spend together, and I love you’re stupid fucking face in the morning when the light just barely reaches your face from the window. I’m running out of room on this card, but I love you.

“P.S. Drink the tea ;)”

Harry drinks the tea.

_So don’t fall in love, there’s just too much to lose if you’re given the choice, then I beg you to choose to walk away, walk away, don’t let her get you. I can’t bear to see the same happen to you._

_Now, son, I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a med student or a doctor, so the details of Eggsy's condition are based on my googling capabilities. ^^


End file.
